The present invention generally relates to gaming devices, bowling scoring consoles, Internet access and display devices, and communication devices. According to a more specific aspect of the present invention, the invention relates to bowling scoring consoles.
While many bowling centers provide food service, lounge areas, televisions, video arcades, and billiards tables, the primary draw of a bowling center is bowling. While many of the above-noted provisions serve to supplement the entertainment derived from bowling, there remains the need for additional entertainment to be provided at bowling centers that is capable of drawing in people who are not necessarily interested in bowling. Additionally, there exists a need for other forms of entertainment within a bowling center to supplement the entertainment offered by bowling, particularly entertainment for younger children who may not be bowling but rather are accompanying adults to bowling leagues or the like and who are too young to wander around the bowling center or play video games in an arcade, which is typically remote from the bowling lanes where their parents are bowling. Further, there exists the need to provide additional forms of non-bowling related entertainment in bowling centers, particularly for providing such entertainment at the staging area of a bowling center.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to solve the above-noted problems by providing various new forms of entertainment accessible through the bowling scoring consoles located near the staging areas of each of the bowling lanes. To achieve this and other aspects and advantages, a method may be implemented whereby a display monitor is positioned at a staging area of a bowling lane in a bowling center; a video game processor is connected to the display monitor; at least one game controller having a communication link to the video game processor is provided at the staging area of the bowling lane; and playing of a video game is enabled at the staging area of the bowling lane using the game controllers while displaying the video game on the display monitor.
To achieve the above aspects and advantages as well as other aspects and advantages, a method of the present invention may be implemented whereby a display monitor is positioned at a staging area of a bowling lane; an Internet access device is connected to the display monitor; a keypad having a communication link to the Internet access device is provided at the staging area of the bowling lane; and Internet access is enabled at the staging area of the bowling lane using the keypad and the Internet access device while displaying accessed Internet websites on the display monitor.
Alternatively, both video games and Internet access may be made available at the staging area of a bowling lane. Preferably, an Internet access device and/or video game processor are coupled to the display monitor through a bowling scoring console provided for each lane or lane pair. More preferably, the Internet access device and/or video game processor are housed in each of the bowling scoring consoles. In addition, a television receiver may be housed in each scoring console for the selection and display of a television broadcast on a display monitor mounted in the staging area.
According to another aspect of the invention, a kiosk console is provided comprising: a housing; a display monitor provided in the housing; at least one speaker provided in the housing; an Internet access device provided in the housing and coupled to the display monitor and to the speakers, the Internet access device adapted for connection to the Internet for generating display and audio signals corresponding to a selected Internet website; a television receiver provided in the housing and coupled to the display monitor and to the speakers, the television receiver adapted for connection to a source of television signals for generating display and audio signals corresponding to a selected television broadcast signal; and a video game processor provided in the housing and coupled to the display monitor and to the speakers, the video game processor generates display and audio signals in response to a video game program and control signals received from at least one game controller, wherein said display monitor selectively receives display signals and displays at least video game displays, television broadcasts, and Internet websites, and the speakers play audio signals received from the video game processor, the Internet access device, and the television receiver.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.